Sunshine Boogie
}} Sunshine Boogie is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Begin Volare! * Speak with Loyal about repairing the broken solar array panels. * Repair the broken solar array panels. ** If the player character has at least 65 Repair they can proceed directly to the Nellis array and fix each broken unit. ** If the player character has less than 65 Repair they must proceed to HELIOS One and retrieve the parts. HELIOS One is just north of Gibson Scrap Yard, which is just north of Novac. If That Lucky Old Sun has not yet been completed, an NCR soldier will try to prevent entrance. Use Speech or Science to convince them to allow entrance or use a Stealth Boy to sneak past, as Sneak skill alone is not sufficient. *** The five required parts are scattered around the perimeter fence, but all are roughly between the two terminal stations. The first is near the tents behind the western terminal. By walking along the outer row and the fence towards the eastern terminal, it is possible to find an additional three. The final one is located by the tents near the eastern terminal. The parts are identifiable as broken solar panels on the ground between the rows of functional panels. A Repair skill of 20 is required to salvage the parts. Once all five are found, return to Nellis to install them. ** With a Science skill of at least 50, the player character will also upgrade the efficiency of the solar panels when they are repaired, netting 50 XP instead of 30 XP per array repaired this way. Part of the quest Ant Misbehavin' must be completed to restart the generator and power the computer terminal. Finishing that quest first results in extra experience, and will not be available for completion once Sunshine Boogie is completed. * Once all of the solar arrays are repaired, speaking to Loyal will result in 400 XP (500 XP if efficiency was upgraded) and fame with the Boomers. * Warning: The quest will remain active if the Courier has a negative reputation with the Boomers. Loyal will be hostile thus making the quest impossible to complete. Quest stages Behind the scenes Solar arrays exist at both real world equivalents, Nevada Solar One and Nellis Solar Power Plant. Parts to repair the array are scavenged from Nevada Solar One's solar reflectors, i.e. mirrors, while the Nellis array consists of solar panels, i.e. photovoltaic cells. The two use an entirely different technology to harvest solar energy and their parts would not be compatible with one another. Bugs * Sometimes Loyal may not be found at Nellis and the marker will lead you to Black Mountain. * Sometimes, Loyal will not acknowledge that you've repaired the arrays, leaving the quest unable to be completed. This could be because the HELIOS One panels were acquired before beginning the quest. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Boomers quests de:Sommer, Wüste, Sonnenschein es:Sunshine Boogie ru:Буги-вуги pt:Sunshine Boogie uk:Бугі-вугі